Faith Elizabet: A New Avatar
by maschan
Summary: Sequel to Aang and Katara: A True Love. You can read this without readint it, though. Katara is married to Aang, but is having an afair with Zuko. When Aang finds his master plan, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Later **

"Faith, get up. You need to practice your Air Bending." Aang yelled at his daughter.

With a grown, she replied, "Yes, Daddy."

"What was that, Faith Elizabeth!" He demanded, referring to the grown.

"I said that I would be there in a minuet. I have to get dressed." She replied.

"OK, Faith. Meet me in the garden when you get done." Aang said before heading out to the garden.

About ten minuets later, Faith finally appeared in the garden.

"I'm ready, Daddy." She announced.

"Alright, widen your st…" he said, but was cut off by Faith mouthing the words with him and already in her stance.

"Do we really practice _this _much." Aang asked.

"Yes, Dad. We do. For once, can I just play with my friends?" She asked.

"In maybe fifteen minuets you can. Right now we need to work on your Air Bending." Aang replied to his daughter.

"OH, COME ON, DAD. EVERY DAY YOU TELL ME THAT WE NEED TO PRACTICE. _WHY_!" She demanded, throwing her arms around and all of the sudden, the ground below them began to tremble and soon a wall was between Faith and Aang.

"Faith, how did you do that?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. I thought I was an Air Bender." Faith said, sounding now just as confused. The wall was now down and Aang told her to stay put while he went and got Katara.

"Katara, come on, I have to show you something." He ordered.

"What, Aang, if you didn't notice, I am taking a bath. What if Faith came in here and saw you looking at me in the tub? What do you think she would say?" She demanded.

"Katara, that's what I have to show you. Did you know that our daughter is an **AVATAR**?"

"She's a _WHAT_?" Katara again demanded.

"An Avatar. I know it surprised me, too, but just now, when she and I were practicing Air Bending, she got mad me and lifted a small wall from the earth. She is probably tired. You have no idea how much Earth Bending takes out of you. Now come on and get out of that bath and help me with our daughter."

She jumped out of the water and reached for a towel, but once she reached the towel, she was surprised to find herself already dry.

"Wha- How?" She asked.

Aang snickered. He had water bended the water off of her.

She put her clothing on, and as soon as she was done, she and Aang went out to the garden.

"Faith, honey, did you lift up the ground?" Katara asked, while Faith nodded. Katara stood not believing it. She took Faith's hand, and walked with her over to the pond that they had.

"Faith, can you do exactly as I do." She asked. Faith nodded.

"Now do this." Katara said.

"Now do this." Faith said, being a little bit of a brat.

"Funny, Faith. I suppose I should have expected that of you, though. Look at who your father is." She said, making a side glance at Aang, who suddenly had an angry look on his face.

"Now do this." Katara said, lifting up her arms, to make a small amount of water go up into the air.

"You mean like this?" Faith asked, raising her arms the exact same way that her mother was doing. When she made some water go up into the air, she squealed in excitement.

Then Faith was pulled away, without Katara noticing, and a giant wave came up and knocked Katara over on her side. When she got up, Aang was laughing his heart out.

"Aang, you better hope that that was Faith!" Katara yelled.

"And if it wasn't?" Aang asked.

"Then I would be forced to do this," She said, before hitting him with a water whip.

"Hey, That wasn't very nice."

"Well, it was your fault." She replied through laughter.

By this time, Faith was asleep, and Aang picked her up and he and Katara went into their house, tucked Faith in, and went to make lunch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review**

**maschan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katara, I said I was sorry!" Aang pleaded. "Please don't go!" He pleaded again.

"Stop it, Aang. With all of your pleading, you make it seem like I am getting a divorce from you. All I am doing is going with Sokka to get some supplies. Don't have a cow." Katara replied.

"Why would I have a cow?" Aang asked.

"It's an expression!" Katara yelled. _I swear, sometimes, I think I married a fifteen year old. Oh, wait. I did!_ Katara thought.

"Now, Sokka and I are going to the market to pick up some stuff. We will be back in an hour. You _can _last that long without me here with you, can't you?" She asked again.

"Me? Be without you for an hour? No problem." He said. _AND HOW COME YOU GOT A MESSAGE THE OTHER DAY FROM THE FIRE NATION THE OTHER DAY? _He said to her silently.

"Goodbye, Aang." Katara said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Finally, I thought I would NEVER get out of there. Now, where is Zuko? He said he would be around here._ Katara thought as she searched through the woods. Suddenly, a small spark hit her in the ass. She turned around to find Zuko standing there behind her.

"There you are. You know how much I had to lie to Aang to get out here to be with you? He thought that I was going to get a divorce from him because he and I were kidding around with Faith earlier. He threw a water wave at me and I blew up on him and then that's when he thought I was going to get a divorce from him and…" She was caught off of her rambling by Zuko's lips.

"Shh. Calm down. Everything will be alright. And if he hasn't figured out yet that while you and he are married, we are dating, he never will." He said, slightly comforting her, but she then blew up again.

"But what if he _does_?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. He never will figure it…" He said, but he was caught off by a wave of water landing down on his head.

"Katara, what did you do that for?" Zuko demanded.

With a look of terror on her face, she replied, "I d-d-didn't."

Zuko looked up and saw Aang standing above them (Zuko and Katara were standing right below a cliff).

"Katara, I thought that I could trust you. You said you were going to go shopping with Sokka. Since when is Zuko Sokka? And since when is the forest the market?" He demanded.

"Aang, I'm sorry." She said as he was crying, both out of frustration and hurt.

"**SORRY? **KATARA, I LOVE YOU. AND YOU GO OFF WITH THIS **_JACKASS_**?"

"I am NOT a jackass just because she is going behind your back with me. She has been doing this for about a year, and you are just now learning about it. I'm sorry, but if I were you, I would have noticed something earlier. Maybe when you got that letter that was meant for her? By the way, is that the only reason that you are out here right now? You must have read it."

"Yes, I did read it and, yes, that is why I am here now." He yelled, only now he was a little less angry.

88888888888888888888888888888888**FLASHBACK**888888888888888888888888888

_What is this letter from the Fire Nation doing here and why is it for Katara? I knew I would be getting something from all of the nations for our peace treaty, but then it would be for me, not Katara._ Aang thought after the letter came. _Maybe if I read it, it would make more since. _He still thought. So he took the letter opener and read it.

"_Dearest Katara, _

_The time has come for us to meet again. Meet me in the forest behind your house later next month today at around noon. And, of course, do not tell Aang where you are going. Just tell him you are going to the market or something._

_Always Yours,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_"

"WHHHAAAAAAAAT! KATARA, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Aang yelled.

Katara came running into the living room, where Aang was sitting on the couch.

"What is it, Aang?" She asked.

"This! This is wrong!" Aang yelled, waving the letter in the air in front of her.

"Oh, no." Was all she could say.

"Aang, I swear I will not go. I love you! Please, can we just forget the letter?" Katara begged.

"Fine, but I want to know where you are going at least for another month." Aang replied.

88888888888888888888**END FLASHBACK**8888888888888888888888888888888888

"You told me you didn't know what the letter was for. You said you hated him. Do you?" Aang demanded.

"Uhh. Uhh. Uhh." She replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to stop here. And, no, this story _will _stay a Kataang. I can't stand Zutara myself, but I couldn't think of any plot twists, so I went with this.**

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, DO YOU?" Aang asked very loudly of Katara.

"No, I love Aang. It's just that… well, you wouldn't do anything with me… and Zuko came to me… and…I'm so sorry, Aang. I love you, not Zuko. I could never love somebody who once tried to kill me. Please forgive me, Aang." Katara pleaded.

"I do, but anywhere you go, I will follow you. I just don't want to lose you. Especially not to _ZUKO!_" Aang said, giving an evil glance at Zuko.

"HEY!" Zuko said.

"SHUT UP, ZUKO. WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT MONTH AT THE PEACE TREATY SIGNING!" Aang shouted, producing a huge wave out of nowhere, expelling Zuko from his family's home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A month later, Aang, Katara, and Faith all went to the Air Bending Northern Tribe's tower.

_I, Avatar Aang, Do herby sign the Peace Treaty between all Nations_

_I now let all other Leaders sign:_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

_Earth Nation King Bumi_

_Water Nation Katara_

Cheers erupted all over the tower as everyone signed.

"Let there be peace between all Nations from this day forth." Aang shouted to the crowd.

Again, cheers erupted.

"There will be a lunch for all at the Tower's Cafeteria. If you want to eat, it is free." Aang shouted to the crowd, and then disappeared with Katara and Faith.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Almost as soon as Aang, Katara, and Faith appeared in the Cafeteria, Zuko did as well.

"Aang." Zuko said.

"Zuko." Aang replied.

"Katara." Zuko said.

"Jackass." Katara replied.

"FAITH!" Faith yelled out, thinking it was a name game.

The three (Zuko, Aang, and Katara) looked each other up and down before everyone else arrived in the Cafeteria.

As soon as they realized that there were other people in the room, they shook hands as if they were the best of friends, celebrating that they were finally at peace after one hundred and eleven years.

"Hey, it's great that we're finally at peace, right, Zuko?" Aang asked, trying to clear the air.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Zuko said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, we're all very glad to finally be at peace. And now, we are going to retire. So, we hope you have a good year, and we'll see you next year." Aang said to the crowd who was still at the lunch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once they got home, Aang and Katara went into their room.

"Long day, wasn't it, baby?" Katara asked Aang.

"You can say that again. Katara, can you rub my back for me?" Aang asked.

"Sure thing, baby." Katara said. She went to his back, took off his shirt, and started massaging it.

"Oh, that feels good." Aang said as she rubbed his back in little circles.

"You're warm." Katara stated.

"On long days like today, my body starts to produce fire." Aang said.

"Mommy!" They heard Faith yell from her room.

"What is it, baby?" Katara called back.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy. Can you tuck me in?" Faith shouted back.

"I'm coming." Katara yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'll be right back." Katara said to Aang.

"It's fine." Aang said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Katara got back from tucking Faith in, she had a look of glum on her face.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Aang, can Avatars see the future?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Aang asked.

"I could swear that Faith can see the future. I don't know, just a gut feeling." Katara said.

"Well, come on. We all had a long day. Let's get a good night sleep in, and we can worry about that in the morning." Aang said.

"OK, Aang." Katara said, curling up next to him on their bed, and was soon asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"DADDY!" Faith yelled in the middle of the night.

Aang awoke within a heartbeat, rushed into Faith's room, and flipped on the light.

"What is it, Faith?" Aang asked his daughter.

"Daddy, I had a dream. But it seamed so real. It was of Zuko. He was walking into his thrown, and opened a piece of paper. I read some of it, and it said, 'Plan to take over the world'. Daddy, I'm scared." Faith said.

"It's OK, Faith. I'll go to the Fire Nation tomorrow and see. Tell you what, I'll take you with me. You can show me where he put the paper. You did see where he put it, right?" Aang asked.

"Uh-ha." Faith said, nodding her head.

"Great. And we will train you on some Earth Bending tomorrow when we get back." Aang said.

"OK, goodnight, Daddy." Faith said.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Aang said, before flipping the light back off and walking back to his room.

"I shouldn't tell her I had that dream, too. Or should I?"Aang said to himself when he went back into his and Katara's room.

He lay down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her goodnight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: This story is just coming to me as I type it. **

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Aang kept his promise to Faith and took her to the Fire Nation.

"Hello, Zuko." Aang said bitterly, clearly not forgiving him for Katara.

"Aang." Zuko said just as coldly.

"My daughter said she had a dream about you. I wanted to show her that she was wrong. Do you mind if we enter your thrown room?" Aang asked.

After a minuet of hesitation, Zuko agreed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It was in his dresser drawer." Faith said, pointing to the very drawer that Aang had also seen in his dream.

The two walked up to the drawer, opened it, and found not a single outfit. But rather tons of torture devices and an envelope marked 'Plan'.

Aang reached in, pulled out the envelope, and read the plan.

_Plan to take over the world:_

_1: Seduce Katara (succeeded until Avatar found out )_

_2: Win over Faith's heart as an uncle (failed)_

_3: MURDER AVATARS AANG AND FAITH! (Still working on)_

Aang gasped.

"What is it, Daddy?" Faith asked.

Not wanting to worry Faith, he simple said, "Nothing." and then left to find Zuko, making sure to bring Faith with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Fire Lord Zuko, You are under arrest by both of the Avatars for possession of potentially lethal objects in addition to your plan." Aang said, holding up the plan.

Zuko was frozen with fear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later, after struggles from Zuko and many other Fire Nation residents, Zuko was finally under arrest and heading to the prison.

"But… It wasn't me. I was holding them for a friend." Zuko pleaded.

"Yeah, right!" Aang shouted at Zuko as they reached the prison.

"You're going to pay for this! You and whoever tipped you off!" Zuko shouted as they through him into his cell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside, Aang and Faith were greeted by thousands of Fire Nation people.

"For what you have done to our leader, we will murder you." One man shouted out.

Suddenly, Aang and Faith were under attack from thousands of Fire Nation people. Aang and Faith fought back, and within about a week, they were all dead. Every last Fire Nation person. There were no more Fire Benders in the world accept for Aang and Faith. Zuko had even gotten killed. There were no problems with the Fire Nation from that moment forward.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aang died many years later, a few minuets after Katara passed away in his arms. His spirit arrived in the Spirit World with cheers.

"_Avatar Aang, you have defeated the Fire Nation. You murdered thousands. But it was to protect the World. You are the last Avatar! Your daughter, Faith, will now be a normal women, with her own children, but never again will the World need another Avatar! Congratulations!" _ _A past life said to Aang as he crossed over to the Spirit World one last time._

"_And Katara?" Aang asked. _

"_She is here, waiting for you. Go to her, Avatar Aang. She is waiting." The Life said. _

_Aang ran off to Katara where she and he lived together for the rest of eternity, watching over their daughter and grand children. _

_The World was safe. Aang had saved the World._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, I know, it was kind of cheesy. But this is the end. **

**Please Review!**

**maschan )**


End file.
